Daily Routine
by Rokushi1314
Summary: Rokushi One-shot. Rated M for a reason. This is my first lemon, so go easy. Once again, this is a LEMON


Daily Routine 

Roxas was walking down the halls that led to the grey room. His boots clacked on the smooth pavement as he walked, trudging along.

It was like every other day. He'd get his mission, complete it, go eat ice cream with his best friends, Xion and Axel, go to bed, only to wake up and do it all over again. It was a simple routine, he did it every day, but he would never change it.

The spiky-haired blonde walked up to Saix, who is second in command. Greatly superior to Roxas, who is number XIII, and not VII like Saix. Ranks were important here. His happened to be one of the lowest.

The other lowest ranking member, who is number XIV, is his best friend Xion. He had loved her for a long time, but, for some reason, he felt…weird every time he tried to tell her. Especially since Nobodies like him are not supposed to feel. So he's never told her. Roxas is also…slightly oblivious. Not that much, but enough to where he can't tell that Xion feels the same about him.

The Key of Destiny looked up at Saix. "What's my mission for today?" He asked like he always did.

"No one has missions today. Nor the rest of the week." Saix said simply. "We have a vacation."

You see, Xemnas decided that his members needed a break. Especially Roxas and Xion. They had been working very hard to get Kingdom Hearts completed. In conclusion to this, he gave everyone time off. It wouldn't be fair if he only gave the Keyblade-bears time off.

Roxas smiled a fake smile, that showed he appreciated it, and that he really did not want a vacation. He never got any time off. But when he did, it almost drove him berserk, because it messed with his routine. So on most vacation days, he would just wander around, not really doing anything. He wasn't exactly excited about this upcoming vacation… "What am I supposed to do for a whole week…?" He mumbled to himself. "I could barely handle a day last time…"

With one final glance at the Kingdom Hearts moon, Saix walked out of the grey room, leaving Roxas to sort things out.

'What did I do last time I got a vacation…?' Roxas thought back. After a bit of searching his thoughts, he remembered. 'Oh yea, sea salt ice cream.'

The young Nobody thought that over, and decided he wanted to go eat ice cream with Axel and Xion.

Axel suddenly walked in the grey room, and saw his best friend standing there. "Roxas?"

The blonde turned around. "Oh, Axel!"

"Hey." The red-head returned. "Did you hear? We finally get another vacation! It's about time, too."

"Yea, but I don't know what to do!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Well, I'd love to hang out, but I'm busy today." Axel admitted, scratching his head. "But, hey! You can probably spend time with Xion. I know you'll enjoy that~" He winked.

Roxas blushed. "Sh-shut up!" He said as he turned away, his cheeks stung red. He hated it when Axel teased him about Xion.

Axel laughed! He knew that Roxas loved Xion. He wasn't surprised when he told him, either. He made it so obvious! "Alright. Well, you two have fun. But not too much fun. Keep it rated G." The red head winked again.

The blonde blushed deep red. He hardened at just the thought of that… "Heh…" It was all he could get out without stuttering, or saying something stupid.

Axel smiled. "well, she's probably at the clock tower by this time of the day."

Roxas figured that Xion would probably be there. He was excited. He loves Xion…so it was only natural that he would be.

Axel grinned. "So you better get going." He smirked.

Roxas nodded. He decided that he knew what he was going to do it today. He was going to tell Xion how he felt about her…

Number VII opened the dark corridor for Number XIII.

Once Roxas stepped through, he was at the ice cream shop.

"How many?" The man at the shop asked.

"Two." Roxas said with a smile. He hoped Xion would be happy that he bought her some. It's her favorite, after all. This would probably be a good start to confessing to Xion.

The blonde was excited. It was an emotion, but he still felt it…or even a shadow of it, but it was still one. "Thanks." He said as the man gave him the frozen treats.

Number XIII took his leave, and went to the clock tower, hoping to find Number XIV there. He hummed happily, excited at the thought. But his happiness went away when he saw Xion sitting there, and a different feeling entered.

Xion was sitting in her spot on the clock tower, which for some reason, has always been right next to Roxas. Her azure eyes were glittering as she watched the sunset, and her dark hair blew in the wind.

Nervousness took over. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she doesn't want to see him any more? What if she says she's in love with someone else? What if she shoots him down, because she's out of his league?

Roxas gulped. Xion was so beautiful…she was sexy too. And nice to everyone. And just…perfect. To him, anyway. He wanted her. He loved her. He had to tell her, even if she didn't feel the same way. The nervousness went away and determination kicked in the young Nobody's expression.

"Oh, Roxas!" Xion said, looking really happy and excited.

Roxas smiled a weak smile. "H-Hey, Xion."

Number XIV smiled. It sent nervousness into Number XIII again. "C'mon! Sit down." She smiled as she patted the seat he always sits in.

The Nobody smiled and sat down next to her, a little closer than necessary. "Oh!" Roxas exclaimed, reaching into his pocket.

Xion watched him curiously.

The Key to Destiny got out two sea-salt ice creams. "I got ice cream, Xion!" Roxas smiled, hoping she'd like it.

Xion smiled. "Thanks so much Roxas!" She grinned as she politely took it from him and licked it.

Roxas watched as she licked the ice cream, her tongue stroking across the smooth ice. He was getting turned on just watching that… He went red.

"Hm?" Xion asked, pausing as she did. "Roxas, your face is all red…"

He shook the feeling off, and turned to watch the sunset instead of her. "M-must be the heat…" He took a quick bite of his ice cream.

Number XIV tilted her head to the side. She didn't quite believe him, but he _is_ her best friend, and she trusts him fully. There's no reason for him _not_ to believe him. "Well, alright."

It was silent for a couple of minutes. Mostly because they had to finish their ice cream. It was a little awkward for Roxas. He wasn't really good at this confession stuff, since he'd never felt this way before.

Roxas finished up, and threw the ice-cream stick down, watching it fall off the tower.

After Xion was finished, she put the stick in her pocket. She hated littering; of course she didn't throw it down like her best friends did. That would go against her sweet nature. She'd throw the stick away when they got back to the castle.

Roxas again found himself staring at Xion. He really wanted her to be his. "X-Xion…" he mumbled, looking at his hands.

"Yes, Roxas?" Xion said, turning to look at him.

He grew red, feeling her gaze at him. "I…" Why was this so difficult to get out! Completing missions, and killing heartless had been much easier than this… "I-"

Roxas was cut off by Xion kissing him. He blinked furiously, thinking this had to be a dream. Xion, the girl he's loved since day one, was kissing him! It took him a few seconds of shock to remember that he was supposed close his eyes and kiss back.

The young Nobody loved this new feeling. Whatever it was. It sent a tightness down below in him. Her lips on his…it felt natural. Her lips were soft and smooth, soaked in wetness, and he loved it. He was confused, but not complaining.

Just as quick as the kiss started, Xion ended it.

The blonde blinked once. He was confused again.

"Roxas…I love you." Xion said, ocean eyes meeting sky ones. "I have for a long time…" She turned away, thinking he didn't feel the same. She had always loved him…just been to shy to tell him, in fear of being rejected.

Roxas brightened, a smile almost taking up his entire face. "Xion! I love you too!" Whatever this feeling was, he knew love had something to do with it.

Xion immediately looked back up, hoping she had heard him correctly. "Y-you do?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes, so much!"

Number XIV smiled happily. The words he had always wanted to hear from him…oh, she was so happy! "Roxas!" She immediately threw her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

Roxas quickly kissed back, his arms going around her slender waist, and held her close, making her press against him. His eyes slowly fell closed, as did hers. He finally had her in his arms. He'd been dreaming of this for a long time. He loved her. He wanted more of her.

To Xion's surprise, Roxas suddenly shoved his tongue into her mouth, as he pulled her even closer to him, their chests pressing up against one another. "Nhn…" Number XIV moaned into Roxas' mouth. Xion threw her tongue into Roxas' mouth as well, with a reacting moan from Roxas.

Roxas held on to the back of Xion's head, pushing her more into his lips to deepen the kiss even more. Xion responded by grabbing onto his hood to pull him closer to herself. "Mm…" Xion hummed, enjoying the feeling.

Number XIII picked her up by the waist, not breaking the kiss, and opened a dark corridor. Xion let go of his hood and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his stomach. Roxas shivered when she did this, very turned on right now.

Roxas stepped them both through the portal, arriving in his room when they stepped out.

He sat them both down on his bed, placing her in his lap as he did so, kissing her again.

Roxas, having his arms around his new lover's waist, moved his hands down a little lower. Xion didn't notice until he had his hands on her rear. She wasn't sure how to respond.

The dark haired girl broke the kiss, and looked into Roxas eyes with a smile. "Roxas…" she muttered and placed a hand on his chest, and the other grabbing on to his coat zipper, tugging slightly.

Roxas looked curiously at her.

Xion smiled a weak smile and looked at him. "Roxas…I love you…" her cheeks heated up, hoping he would understand what she was trying to say. "Very much…"

He got the message. His face heated up as scarlet spread across his face. "Xion…are you sure?" He didn't want to pressure her, or make it seem like he was. But he did want to…and apparently she did too.

Xion nodded shyly. "Yes…"

Roxas had a tightness again. He was anxious. He knew what sex was, for he had learned from a very…er…detailed description from Vexen, but had never experienced it. He wanted to, though. He wanted her.

Xion felt exactly the same. She had actually been there when Vexen gave the lecture. She grabbed Roxas' zipper, and pulled down, removing it from his body, and throwing the coat off the bed. He was left with only black pants, since he was now shirtless. Xion almost had a nosebleed. He was very muscled and toned.

Roxas blushed, seeing her reaction. He pulled her coat zipper down all the way, completely removing it and leaving her in a black bra and pants. It was Roxas' turn to almost have a nosebleed.

Xion giggled at his reaction.

Number XIII reached around her, almost as if he was pulling her into a hug, and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side. Number XIV blushed ear to ear crimson.

The Key to Destiny smiled in approval and unzipped her pants and took off her underwear, sliding them down her thighs, then coming off her ankles. Xion smiled when he did this, but blushed for being naked in front of him.

Roxas smiled and wrapped his arms around her again to kiss her. She kissed him back, which was what he was hoping for. He shoved his tongue in her mouth, pushing and shoving hers. She did the same, and their tongues were in battle and he won. He shoved his tongue in her mouth, getting her good and distracted. The male Nobody grabbed on to her breasts and massaged her. He liked the way they felt; warm and soft. "Auh…" Xion moaned into Roxas' mouth. Roxas broke the kiss and started to kiss her chest line and went down her stomach, stopping at the naval before coming back up to kiss her lips.

Number XIV wasn't sure how to respond. She just knew that she liked the touch. She wanted to give him some enjoyment too.

The blonde was very hard right now, turned on by the beautiful girl in his lap. His member being restricted by his black jeans wanted to be free. It throbbed against his lover. Since she was in his lap, she noticed this. Xion unzipped his pants, removing them and his boxers, throwing them to the side with his coat. Afterwards, she grabbed onto his hard member. "Nhn…" Roxas moaned, loving the touch. Xion smiled and pleasured him with this, fondling and squeezing it. His member prodded and throbbed at her touch.

"Xi-Xion…" Roxas moaned out.

Quickly and suddenly, he grabbed Xion's hand, causing her to release his hard member. She looked confused. She thought he liked it. Roxas smirked and pushed Xion back onto the Clock Tower's surface, then getting on top of her.

Xion blushed slightly at the fact that they were both nude. She wanted this, though. Roxas kissed her jaw line then started to kiss her neck, making Xion moan. "Ohh…" She gripped onto the back of his blonde hair, running her fingers through it as he bit her neck, and made a mark. He licked the purple circle, trying to make Xion feel better. He thought it hurt her, but to her, it felt…really good. It was pain mixed in with pleasure "R-Roxas…"

Roxas smiled because she was saying his name. He had wanted that for a long time. The way her lips moved when she said it…it was perfect.

The blonde placed his member at her entrance, getting ready to go in.

"Xion…are you sure you're ready?"

Xion nodded with a smile, looking up at his face. "I love you."

The blonde smiles. "I love you too."

He thrust quickly past her barrier, causing Xion to let out a yelp. "Xion! I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked with worry. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He hated seeing her in pain.

Xion smiled and shook her head no. "I was just shocked…"

Roxas waited until Xion was ready, but it was hard to stay still. She was so warm…he wanted to thrust into her.

"you can go faster now."

Roxas thrust into her slow at first, not wanting to hurt her again. Xion moaned out, gripping the skin on Roxas' back. He took this as a sign to go faster. Roxas thrust in faster and faster, until Xion moaned out loudly and roughly.

"Roxas!" Xion exclaimed and held onto him. Their hips bucked as he went faster. "Harder! Faster!"

"Love too!" Roxas yelled as he thruster harder and quicker, just like she asked him too. Shockwaves of pleasure were sent into him, and he moaned out, loving this new feeling.

"I love you!" Xion exclaimed loudly, trying not to scream at this.

"I love you too!" Roxas thrusted harder into her.

"ROXAS!" She screamed out and grasped onto the skin on his back, making a few scratches with some blood trickling out.

"XION!" Roxas winced and continued to thrust into her, reaching his climax. He went faster into her. He saw a few tears trailing from her eyes, so he kissed her full on the lips.

Xion moaned out loudly into his open mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her, his chest pressing down on hers.

Roxas slowly stopped thrusting and focused on kissing her. They were both exhausted. This was their first time, they didn't have much experience, therefore hardly any stamina. He panted loudly and had to break the kiss to breath. "Xi-Xion…" He removed his organ from her, and rested. He pulled her up against his chest, wanting to hold her there.

Xion nuzzled his neck with her eyes closed. She panted hard with her breath. "R…Roxas…Wh-whoa…"

Roxas nodded into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Guess I'm gonna have to…change my routine now, huh?" He said as he pulled up a grey blanket and laid it across both of them.

"Yep." Xion giggled and kissed him again. "It's gonna be a good vacation…" she said softly before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Xigbar was inside the vent above them, watching the entire thing "heh-heh…you guys are so busted…" He said as he shut off the video camera.


End file.
